


They look so pretty when they bleed

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gore, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama had promised Hinata that he would be safe walking home.He'd never even seen the car hurtling towards him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	They look so pretty when they bleed

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Crappyama?" Hinata grinned, lifting himself up onto his bike as he shot an enthusiastic wave towards the raven-haired setter. The two had been walking home from school after their practice had run on a little longer than usual, and they'd just reached the split in the path where they needed to part ways. It was just a shame they didn't live on the same road. 

Kageyama nodded, blinking a little as he offered a small wave back. "Sure." He nodded in agreement, showing a rare smile as he did so. 

Of course, they were going to see each other tomorrow, Kageyama wasn't one to miss school for no reason, and neither was Hinata. Something really drastic would have to happen for the two even to miss a single class. 

"Stay safe, alright? It's dark out!" Hinata called out towards his boyfriend, a hint of amusement in his loud tone of voice. While he was confident that Kageyama would have no problem looking after himself if it came to it, it also never hurt to be extra careful, especially as the evenings got darker earlier. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "You too." He called out, a little quieter in response to Hinata's words. He only let a small smile grace his lips when the sound of Shoyo's squeaking bike got further into the distance. 

He really hoped that Hinata would be okay, especially because he was riding back home by himself. Maybe Tobio should have offered to- 

Kageyama's lithe body hit against the hood of a car with a tremendous force, his organs jumping against his ribs as he was thrown from the moving metal box and into the center of the road. His hands were shaking - his eyes widening, and then squeezing shut, and his lungs were contracting with such a disastrous force that he felt as if they'd collapse within themselves at any moment. 

The world seemed to be flickering a metaphorical light switch because the setter's vision was fading between an encompassing, endless dark and blinding, scorching headlights. Were they lights? Or was heaven opening up its pearly gates just for him? 

Kageyama didn't really want to know, not yet at least. He wasn't ready to die. 

A heavy, whining groan smoked past Kageyama's lips, and he slowly, carefully began pushing upwards. Each torturous movement brought a fresh wave of tears to his eyes, but he had to get up; he needed to get out of the dangerous road and to safety. 

Kageyama's bruised and battered body gave a hearty jerk as he dragged himself forwards on shaking, reddened forearms. His skin had been so scratched: so greatly grazed that nothing but stinging flesh was left on certain exposed parts of his body. Wherever he'd ended up hitting against the graveled, stony ground, left deep gashes in its wake. 

"Come on," He mumbled deliriously to himself, his eyelids drooping dangerously low as he clawed forwards. His manicured nails were scraping hard against the ground, and he knew that he'd need to make sure he looked after them when all of this was over. 

As important as it might be in volleyball, Nail-care probably shouldn't have even been on his mind at that moment, however. 

Crimson, taunting droplets drip, drip, dripped down past Kageyama's cracked lips, forming gentle rivers beginning to tremble down the expanse of milky flesh that made up his hoarse throat. His insides were bleeding - crying out for help as they sat jolted and punctured inside of his quivering chest. An unknown danger to the groaning setter. One that could prove fatal. 

Why did everything hurt so much? Why did each drag of his body feel as if he was being stabbed a thousand times over? What was wrong with him? 

A harsh whine and Tobio was drawn from his spiraling thoughts by the sound of tires, so loud and piercing, shooting into Tobio's eardrums like heated bullets melting away at his tender inners. The rubber circles rolled against a harsh, bloodied ground before screeching off further down the road until the noise of them had disappeared completely. 

But why had they gone? Why had nobody gotten out to help him? The setter thought bitterly, a harsh cough gripping his quivering form before it finally dawned on him. 

A hit and run. 

_A hit and run._

Kageyama let out a choked, harrowing noise as the realization that he'd been completely left there to fend for himself finally crashed into his reeling mind. Kageyama couldn't even feel his legs anymore, and yet whoever had hit him had just decided that he'd make it out fine. That he'd be perfectly okay. 

Fat, salty tears began dripping over the raven-head's grazed cheeks, and he let his weak, broken body finally drop back down against the hard ground. The energy he'd previously had, seemingly draining away with each droplet of blood that he lost, and he no longer had the ability to drag himself along any further. 

It wasn't like he'd gotten very far, either; his body still strewn over familiar, cemented flooring, with just the tips of his broken fingers being able to press against an oddly comforting sidewalk. The only thing indicating that Kageyama had even moved was the crimson trail smeared behind him and underneath his punctured body. 

A few moments of silence passed over Kageyama's shaking form, nothing but the slight breeze echoing around. His vision had begun to fade again; his state was drifting between conscious and unconscious. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, partly to himself, and partly to whatever God may be listening at that moment in time. He'd tried, he'd really wanted to push himself onwards, to attempt to make it to some sort of safety, but his efforts had been in vain. The pain that was sloshing through his veins, under his skin like molten lava, was too much to bear any longer. 

Kageyama couldn't even bring himself to feel fear when the sound of rumbling and the shine of bright headlights came hurtling towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
